The technique of using an electrophotographic image-receiving film (hereinafter sometimes referred to as "transparent film") in place of plain paper to form a toner image with an indirect dry electrophotographic plain-paper copier and projecting the toner image with an OHP (overhead projector) to give a projected image (transmitted image) is extensively used as a method for easily obtaining a projected image. In particular, with the recent spread of indirect dry full-color electrophotographic copiers and various printers, the technique of forming a color image on a transparent film and projecting the image with an OHP to obtain a projected image has also come to be used extensively. Because of this, there is a demand for an electrophotographic image-receiving film which not only is capable of giving a projected image with excellent color tones but also has satisfactory handleability with excellent film traveling properties (running properties).
However, the conventionally used electrophotographic image-receiving films for monochromic (black-and-white) indirect dry electrophotographic copiers still have many problems in film traveling properties (running properties), although improved in toner fixability, etc. For example, in the case where electrophotographic image-receiving films (OHP films) are fed to an indirect dry full-color electrophotographic copier through a tray for manual paper feed, multiple feeding (the phenomenon in which two or more OHP films are fed simultaneously) and miss feeding (the phenomenon in which no OHP film is fed) occur frequently. OHP films are usually fed through a manual-feed tray because each original is rarely copied onto two or more OHP films. In the case of color copying, the transfer drum makes four revolutions to transfer toners of four colors to an OHP film, and the OHP film is passed on a transport plate disposed between the transfer drum and fixing rolls and then inserted between the fixing rolls in order to fix the transferred toners. In this operation, the OHP film frequently adheres to the transport plate and bends, making the insertion thereof impossible. Although the transport plate is usually a resin-coated metal plate having excellent slip properties so as to enable smooth insertion between the fixing rolls, the OHP film which has undergone the transfer step described above is apt to arouse the above-described trouble concerning insertion between the fixing rolls.
The conventionally used electrophotographic image-receiving films for monochromic (black-and-white) indirect dry electrophotographic copiers have an image-receiving layer (usually on each side of the support) which contains any of various matting agents and an antistatic agent so as to improve the traveling properties (running properties) of the films (JP-A-58-112735, JP-A-1-315768, and JP-A-6-19179). (The term "JP-A" as used herein means as "unexamined published Japanese patent application.") Used as the matting agents are beads of poly(methyl methacrylate), polyethylene, polytetrafluoroethylene, and the like and fine particles of SiO.sub.2 and other inorganic substances.
In JP-A-48-75240 is disclosed an electrophotographic image-receiving film comprising a support, an image-receiving layer formed on the front side of the support, and an antistatic layer formed on the back side thereof which contains an antistatic agent (e.g., an alkylbenzimidazolesulfonic acid salt).
Even though electrophotographic image-receiving films designed to have improved slip and antistatic properties like the electrophotographic image-receiving film described in the above-cited reference are used, it is difficult to eliminate troubles in indirect dry full-color electrophotographic copiers, such as the multiple feeding and miss feeding which can occur when electrophotographic image-receiving films are fed through a manual-feed tray and the failure of insertion between fixing rolls due to film adhesion to a transport plate disposed before the fixing rolls and due to the resulting film bending.